<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by bbybbyowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818645">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo'>bbybbyowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings, I Tried, M/M, Short Story, Suicide Attempt, feel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybbyowo/pseuds/bbybbyowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama ghost Hinata's messages.<br/>Guilt eats him up when he finds the truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I want try something new, I always love short stories, i hope you guys enjoy.<br/>Scream at me in twitter @bbybbyowo</p><p>This short story is for @tobeeo, follow them! </p><p>Don't forget like, comment and scribble.<br/>This lock down is driving me mad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was his biggest rival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smarter, faster and stronger than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taller, he remembered that he had black hair and blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was known as the king of the court even though they were teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata wanted to beat him if he had been jogging or severing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the end of third year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata remembered he was heading to Rio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted practice and became stronger.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Kageyama joined Schweiden Adlers </span>
  <span>and didn’t hear anything from Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata's annoying message stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama missed those </span>
  <em>
    <span>good mornings</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good nights. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama missed those goofy pictures of Hinata which he spammed Kageyama with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama missed those </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> questions about volleyball or how his day was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama can feel the guilt eating him up for ghosting Hinata. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama scrolls up their message; missing Hinata reactions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was Hinata ignoring him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagyama stared at Hinata's picture; wondering where he was, how he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was his biggest rival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was his  number one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobio Kageyama was his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he saw Hinata was when he dropped him off the train station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata with his suitcases and big smile waving at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama was the same train station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited and started to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped onto his phone as it flashed with messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in the rain and wishing he didn’t ghost Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>12am before Hinata arrived in Japan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>News came that there was a plane crash from Brazil to Japan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata was aboard the plane, there were no survivors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagayam cried and wished he could see Hinata’s ghost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama walked near the platform and saw a blinding light as he crossed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he crossed the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could see Hinata again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>